thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' First Day
Thomas' First Day is the second episode of The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine. Plot (Note: Thomas narrates this episode, so all unquoted marks are actually Thomas narrating) My first day didn't turn out how I meant it to be. I was expecting an easy trial. My Driver and Fireman had lit my fire and I had plenty of steam as I headed down towards Southampton Docks. When I arrived I saw several of my brothers shunting trucks, others were resting, and one was waiting for cargo. "Welcome to Southampton Docks, No. 104," the Controller said to me. "Who's No. 104?" "Me Percy. Anyways." I looked around and marveled the sea and sea gulls. "Hey look," one of my brothers shouted. "Another one," cried No. 100. "Yes, yes. Gather round please." "Well, well, well. The lastest edition of us," exclaimed No. 102. "Now then. Today is his first day here. No. 100, I want you to supervise him at all times. The rest of you shall teach him the ways here. Trials are at noon." "You've alot to learn before your trials," commented No. 101. "Come on and help load some trucks," said No. 103 and we four headed over to the docking bay. There, were plenty of ships, engines, and sea gulls. The first section we passed was filled with large clean boats, and engines painted in beautiful liveries. Next, we arrived where two sets of trucks, vans, and flat trucks waited. One, I presumed was full, the other empty. The ships here varied in size, some small, others large, but both really dirty. For the first time, I noticed how their paint was scratched, espicially No, 101s. "Well, I loaded this set earlier, so let's practice," No. 103 said. "Now, trucks are silly and don't care what they do." "Confirmed." "Correct." "So, you have to be careful." Then, I watched him pushed the heavy trucks. "Hey, hey watch it back there. We are trying to sleep," the trucks called. They said all sorts of stupid stuff. "Just ignore them." Then, an engine backed down onto the trucks. "Wait for the brake van!" called No. 103 to the engine. "Always check there is a brake van, and make sure everything is ready." No. 102 shunted a brake van and his Fireman coupled it up. "Clear!" my brothers shouted, and the Guard blew the whistle and the big engine set off. "Now comes loading," No. 101 said. "I want you to try this, so switch over." I did so and waited for orders. "Now line the last open truck to the crane." I did so. "Good job." I then waited for the sacks to be loaded into all three open trucks. Without being told, I moved the flatbeds to the crane. "Well, looks like you don't need a guide," No. 103 chuckled. The rails and ties were loaded, then I carefully, ignoring the trucks, pushed them behind a big engine. "Wait for the brake van!" I called. And the train set off. The engine whistled 'thank you' as he left. "Good job," the others congradulated. "The rest is only brake check, speed, reverse, stuff like that ," No. 100 said. "So, you're OK." I felt proud. Later, the Controller, Dock Manager, and some gentlemen came to see me. "Right on time No. 104. So, how did he do earlier?" the Controller asked the Dock Manager. "Very well. The unloaded train was loaded and delivered right on time." "Great. Now, one of these men shall ride in the cab, the others shall take notes." My brothers watched from the siding. I passed all the tests with ease, and the final trial was loading a train twice as long as the one I had loaded before. I was nervous, but confident. I was doing well, and the vans had just been shunted when I saw the crane arm swinging. "Better shunt those flatbeds, then. Here come the ties," I thought. My Driver thought so too. "Very good work," the man in my cab said. Just as he said that I saw the crane arm didn't stop. The wood hit my funnel damaging it and shaking me. Out of fright, the man jumped out, but the wrong direction! As I felt my damage, I heard a splash and saw a man splashing the water below. "Help!" he cried. Luckily, he climbed from a ladder nearby. I gulped and my brothers looked from the Controller to me anxiously. "Let's get you dry," the Dock Manager said quickly, and they headed to the office. The Controller whispered, "Go back to the shed. I shall talk to you later." The shed we slept at was near the Docks, with five berths. My brothers came in later and tried to cheer me up, but I just couldn't. The Controller came that evening. "I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to..." "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It was the crane's operator that didn't pay attention that you weren't ready. But, your funnel will need to be replaced." "Yes, Sir." "Then you can be a Really Useful Engine." "Thank you, Sir." Characters *Thomas *No.100 *No.101 *No.102 *No.103 *Percy *Two other LB&SCR engines *The Dock Manager *The LB&SCR Controller *The Three Gentleman (only one speaks) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Episodes